


回放

by 2park99love



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2park99love/pseuds/2park99love
Summary: 大学生年龄加减有白色情人节的兜风~❤





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大学生  
> 年龄加减有
> 
> 白色情人节的兜风~❤

 

 

  

嗯……

从统计学的角度讲，按照小说情节与异性初次见面就被糊奶油的机会不多。

 

朴佑镇低头看看黑色衬衣上沾染的大坨白色污渍，在心里字正腔圆地念了一声“cao！”。

 

这是他有生以来最贵的上衣。

花光了考大学收到的所有红包外加部分存款。

出自他最喜欢的设计品牌，又是限量商品。

是一件明志上衣，更是一件决胜信物。

然而在它抵达战场没多久，英勇就义。

 

朴佑镇仍有点懵。

脑袋里滚过连篇脏话后，只剩一片空白。

 

大学第一周繁忙的入学指导几乎耗损了他所有的时间精力。

终于熬过周末前惨绝人寰的体能测试和基础训练，得以存活，他不知道精疲力竭的自己听取好友建议花两个小时洗澡做头发，并换上最值钱的衣服出席迎新会有什么意义？

人生有什么意义？

声称是他人生导师灵魂伴侣的李大辉又在哪？

 

“对不起对不起对不起我来帮你擦我来帮你弄干净！！！”

人群里挤出一个圆脸女孩，慌慌张张地拿着矿泉水瓶和毛巾跑到朴佑镇面前，刚把毛巾浸湿，又因为倒太多泼了他一身。

 

“美娜前辈……”

 

女孩瞪圆眼睛彻底乱了手脚，不管是哪总之先擦了再说，朴佑镇迅速抓住她的手腕，险些把贞洁也赔进去。

多亏第二次的水，不仅昂贵的衬衣，连带新买的牛仔裤也湿了一片，位置还在裆部。

 

李大辉那个小兔崽子人呢？？

 

确有情跟在姜美娜后面姗姗来迟，见场面十分混乱，大笑不止。

 

“哈哈哈哈美娜你确定不是对我们佑镇一见如仇吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

被点名的女孩脸红到耳根，毛巾甩在好友身上，要堵她的嘴。

朴佑镇静静看两个人打闹，寻思着怎么不动声色地离场。

 

此时李大辉独特的尖叫从背后传来，与之相伴的还有嗓音雄厚的Somi式欢笑。

两人相互搀扶着走来，举起酒杯向两位迎新会的干事前辈表达赞美之情，洋洋洒洒几千字，是他们喝醉时常有的作风。

 

“佑镇哥？你去哪？”

“我去隔壁换衣服……”

朴佑镇指指身上的惨案现场，抱歉地打过招呼，转身离开。

“对不起……是我不小心把蛋糕……”

“都让你别逞强穿高跟鞋啦，一激动就出事了吧……”

“我没有……”

两个女孩的声音被音乐和其他吵杂的聊天声掩盖，朴佑镇穿过沉浸在新鲜事物中的学生，艰难地逃出餐厅。

 

再待下去一秒，他脆弱的灵魂怕是要祭天了。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

舞蹈系常用的教学楼就在食堂边上，朴佑镇庆幸昨天上课带了备用衣服放在练习室的储物柜里，以备不时之需。只是“不时之需”来得太快并没有让他有多高兴。

他换上宽松的纯黑背心和运动裤，深色外套披在外面回归一身朴素，和刚结束练习时候的样子毫无差别。

早知如此，何必废那么大工夫折腾。

 

手机响起的时机恰到好处，朴佑镇正愁心中那口怨气无处发泄，碰上罪魁祸首更是再好不过了。

“衣服换好了吧，学校北门集合。” 李大辉欢快的声音从电话另一头传来，零零散散还穿插了各处与人道别的寒暄，“美娜前辈让我传达她对你的歉意，说实话我现在耳边全是她说对不起的声音，有情前辈说为了弥补下周请你喝咖啡。somi有门禁先回去了，所以你要陪我去剧团的欢迎会。我们团长说了，不参加的人驳回入团申请，我还想靠今年的文化节……”

“李大辉，进剧团是你的事，我今天早上8点的课开始就没歇过，我现在要回宿舍。”

“我记得你有个最想进的舞团？他们的人也会过去的！”

“丹尼尔前辈的团？他们为什么要去剧团的欢迎会？”

“啊对！就是姜丹尼尔！他和我们团长关系好到穿一条裤子、唔……这个说法gaygay的，总之他们似乎经常来当舞蹈支持。这么好的见面机会你都拒绝？”

“我…我可以等社团招募……”

“听说他们今年不公开招募新人哦～”

“为什么！？”

“这我就不清楚了，大概人数够了？他们团本来就人气高，去年还蝉联舞蹈比赛优胜，好多人开学前就去联络了，该通过的早就定完了吧。所以我为你好啊！！快点出来！我马上到北门了！”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

世上能左右朴佑镇的因素有三样，他妈，他妹，还有舞蹈。

妈妈的手法多是诱骗，小学时跟去美容院被莫名其妙打了耳洞在家哀嚎三天的事，朴佑镇至今记忆犹新。妹妹就简单多了，无非跟他硬杠，等打到有哥哥担当意识的年纪，也渐渐习惯了被她欺压。

舞蹈是三者中唯一的非生命体，却是朴佑镇接下来的人生中最重要的组成之一。李大辉曾经说他凭实力单身的理由只有一个，1天24小时从早到晚，练舞，练舞，练舞。那会儿他们还挤在小小的练习室里做着大大的舞台梦。“偶像不需要恋爱，我有舞蹈就知足了。” 他非要倔强地表明立场，读不懂好友脸上的表情，也摸不清自己的内心。

“还是希望你能遇见让你不够知足的人就好了，佑镇哥。”

 

 

剧团欢迎会是另一场恶梦的开始。

 

太多陌生人的小团体容纳在一个精致的独栋餐馆里，好看的人旁边只会是更好看的人。

朴佑镇低头紧跟在李大辉身后，几乎每走两步就要停下和李大辉认识的人打招呼。

这位是某某演员的表亲，那位是某某公司的签约艺人。小个子男孩讲得眉飞色舞的，朴佑镇用手指顶他后背，只想快点往里走。找到该见的人，达成目的，立马回家。

 

“啊！圣祐哥～” 李大辉快步走向餐厅最里侧的圆形小舞台，靠在钢琴旁一位身材修长的男人转过身，欣喜地张开双臂迎接他的拥抱。

“我还在跟珍映说你什么时候会来呢。”

李大辉挽住他的胳膊，向坐在钢琴前的黑发男孩招招手。

朴佑镇依稀记得这张脸在刚才的学院迎新会上也见过，还没想明白呢又被李大辉拽到跟前。

“哥，这是我舞蹈系的朋友，你答应要帮我介绍给丹尼尔哥的～”

“您好，我是朴佑镇，舞蹈系一年级。”

“朴佑镇？” 圣祐握住他伸出的右手，若有所思，“丹尼！！！” 他朝身后围了很多人的自助餐桌挥挥手，一个正在啃蟹脚的高个子男孩放下餐盘，胡乱用纸巾擦过嘴后，朝这边走来。

 

朴佑镇一眼认出。

姜丹尼尔，TOBE1的舞团负责人。

 

“我们在哪见过吗？” 

朴佑镇的语言系统还在紧张地排列组合，对方已经靠过来好奇地打量起他。

“是你们专业的孩子呀，一年级新生，叫朴佑……佑镇来着？” 

“朴佑镇？你就是朴佑镇！我看过你的练习视频！” 丹尼尔激动地搂住他的肩膀，“竟然在这遇到了！我做TA的朋友都在说你。”

“啊～就是你们每天吧啦吧啦讲不停的怪物新人啊！我说怎么听着名字耳熟。”

朴佑镇尴尬地扣扣脸，至今为止仍然不太习惯被人当面夸奖。

“那个…丹尼尔前辈，我想进你们的舞团，今年……还有名额吗？”

“欢迎欢迎大欢迎！！下周三有社团招募，你直接来我们摊位找我。别太见外，叫我哥就行了～”

“额…谢谢哥，你们…你们还有公开招募吗？”

“有啊，每年都有。” 丹尼尔笑出兔牙，仿佛听到了个滑稽的问题。

 

朴佑镇愣在原地，忽然发现聊天圈内根本不见李大辉的身影。

 

“还是你要考虑加入剧团？我可以挖墙脚吗丹尼？我们挺缺佑镇这种形象的孩子。”

“不行不行，佑镇我们一定要的！”

 

丹尼尔拍拍他的后背，露出亲切的笑容。

“放心好了，我可以担保你省掉面试直接入团！”

 

朴佑镇抿紧嘴点点头。

姑且是一件开心的事情。

 

 

李大辉的电话始终无人接听，比起把他骗来剧团的迎新会，朴佑镇更生气的是被好友丢弃在一个完全陌生的环境。他艰难地绕过自助餐桌，在远离人堆的吧台角落里找到个安静的位置，正准备发信息给好友，又被经过的人撞到转椅，差点滑落手机。

拜托今天就放过我吧。朴佑镇紧紧握住手机，一只手抚在胸口叹气。

撞到他的女生欠身道歉，拽着另一个长发女孩笔直朝吧台另一头走去。

 

这不怪她，这个说大不大说小不小的餐厅里能容下剧团几十号人，外加丹尼尔的舞团成员，实属不易。

 

“志训？这不是志训嘛！”

 

朴佑镇敲击屏幕的拇指倏然停在空中，他侧过头，看见撞到他的女生停在一个短发女生身边，捂着嘴仿佛发现了惊天秘密。

 

“求你让我一个人待着，洁琼姐。”

“今天又是什么play？圣祐哥？肯定是圣祐哥干的吧！”

 

被搭话的短发女孩与朴佑镇之间仅有三格空座，尽管餐厅里环绕着吵闹的背景音乐，但他确信刚才听到的是男孩的声音。

 

“圣祐哥人呢？我带我学妹来见他。”

“被密谋处理，丢到哪个公厕去了吧。”

“唔哇，你最近口味渐重啊……哦！我看到他了。记得发张自拍给我，文化节剧女主考虑让给你，怡人我们走。”

 

两个长发女孩跟来时一样风风火火地扎进人群，朴佑镇仔细打量着叫作志训的女孩，她似乎感应到异样，转过来正好与他四目相对。

 

“看什么看，没见过女装大佬啊。”

吧台里的服务员大笑起来，朴佑镇迅速撇开视线，小声嘟囔了句抱歉。

 

“志训，别往人家头上撒气啊。”

那服务员朝朴佑镇的方向看去，手头上忙碌起来。

“一年级？”

他点点头，拘谨地调整座位。

“表演组？还是……”

“不是，我陪朋友来的。他……大概在餐厅的某个角落跟谁聊天，我等他。”

“哦～” 服务员安心地笑了笑，“那就好，你看上去像只走失的小狗。”

朴佑镇涨红脸，从未想过自己被这样形容。

“能喝酒吗？”

他犹豫地再次点点头，服务员端出一杯精致的鸡尾酒推到他面前。

“为你特制的马天尼，就当赔礼。这位前辈心情不好，别怪他。”

志训的眼睛瞬间瞪得滚圆，拳头敲击在大理石桌面上表示不满。

“智圣哥我也要！”

“包场只有免费生啤，喝你的碳酸饮料吧。”

他嘟起嘴，踩着转椅站起来，趴在吧台上看服务员准备啤酒。

“给圣祐哥的里面加点胡椒粉！”

“这是大家喝的，别捣乱。” 他一掌推开志训，把排列好的杯子摆在啤酒罐前，“说句实话，你今天的扮相还蛮……”

“哥你敢说句可爱试试？”

“……蛮特别，呵呵。”

 

聊天框里蹦出一连串信息，朴佑镇呆滞地望着手机，直到手里的东西歇斯底里地响起，李大辉的名字赫然显示在屏幕上。

“哥你怎么不回我短信？”

“你在哪？”

“我在二楼玩桌游，你要上来吗？我介绍旼……”

“丹尼尔哥说他们有新生招募！你又骗我是吧！”

“真的？那不是很好，我都说…听到…小…消息，至少…可以……”

“你那好吵，我听不清你说话！”

“哈？明…你那……吵好吗……有人…架了？”

哐铛一声巨响，朴佑镇扶稳摇晃的座椅，才发现有人连带身旁的高脚凳一并摔倒在地上。服务员放下酒杯，慌忙跑出吧台。

 

“志训啊……志训啊……拜托别走……”

那人踉跄着从地上爬起来，抓住准备离开的女装男孩。

“最好有人把你带走，在我动……”

围观人群中有女生发出小声惊呼，朴佑镇感受到四面八方而来的视线如同利剑刺过身体，但总之，等意识过来，他已经站在事发中心，成了受人瞩目的焦点。

朴佑镇拽开那人拴住志训的手腕，他摇摇晃晃地在原地踱步，笔出中指想说些什么，却突然紧闭嘴，皱起眉，随即哗啦呕了一地。周围的人哀嚎着散开，服务员赶紧喊人去洗手间拿清洁工具，此时另一名男生从人群里冲过来扶住肇事者。

“我的大哥祖宗哎……对不起啊志训我没看好……”

“你知道只有关系者才能参加今天的聚会。”

“我、我马上带他走！对不起对不起！我马上走……”

 

笑声，音乐声，吵杂声，外界的声音如同穿过一道真空屏障抵达神经末梢。

朴佑镇怔怔地站着，直到发现服务员在好心地帮他擦掉衣服上的污秽，直到手掌内似乎有东西在拼命挣扎。

 

“再不松手我打断你下巴。”

 

他回头撞上对方冷漠的眼神，他举起的左手手腕上挂着朴佑镇的右手，服务员连忙打圆场笑嘻嘻地说了些好听话。

眼前的一切都似曾相识，只不过短短几小时，又再次上演。

真TM撞了邪。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“我都说了，志训哥平常不会那样，你只是碰巧撞见他生气的时……”

“不，李大辉，问题不在他，问题在我，我从一开始就不该答应你参加什么狗屁迎新会！今天下课后我就该乖乖回家睡觉！”

“佑镇哥……”

“别说了大辉，迎新会不适合我，迎新会根本就不欢迎我！有什么更好的解释吗？今天还有什么比换两次衣服被搞脏两次更糟糕的吗？没有，谢谢，你可以回去了，去跟你朋友好好聊天喝酒玩桌游吧。别再拦着我回家了！我现在只想立刻！马上！回到我的宿舍！”

朴佑镇用毛巾使劲擦洗衣服上的污渍，嗓门越喊越响。李大辉靠在盥洗室门口不吭声，安静地看他在水龙头下忙碌，半晌才喃喃道。

“我陪你回去……”

他停下手里的活，抬起头看向镜子里有些沮丧的男孩。

“大辉，我只是……这一周过得太累了，我不想扫你的兴。” 朴佑镇转过身，轻轻拍了拍好友的脑袋，“至少以后加了丹尼尔哥的团这种机会还很多，回去玩吧，我没事，真的。”

 

 

他把毛巾还给亲切的服务员哥哥，和李大辉在门口告别。

从餐厅透明的落地窗可以看见里面依然热火朝天的狂欢，朴佑镇如释重负地松了口气，紧绷的神经总算得以舒缓。

余光里，坐在餐厅前石墩上的人站起来跟着他拐到了大路。

 

“你住宿舍？” 

女装男孩踩着轻快的小步子追到与他平行。

“新生宿舍离这有六站地，我公寓就在附近，要去我那换件衣服吗？”

朴佑镇带上口罩没有理他。

“就当感谢你帮我。”

“你都这么随便把陌生人带回家的吗？”

朴佑镇停在人行道前，盯着红灯一格一格消退。

“唔……大部分情况是别人尾随我回家，半途被我处理掉之类的吧。”

他终于因为震惊将注意力全部转向志训。男孩弯起眼睛，自豪地扬起嘴角。

“开玩笑的，你还真信啦，哈哈。”

“你暴力倾向太明显了，我有点害怕。”

志训放声大笑，摘掉假发，揉乱压的过于服帖的黑发。

“除非有人想占我便宜。” 他示意校园的方向，开始在前面带路。

“所以为什么要穿女装？”

“和一个混蛋前辈打赌输了。”

“圣祐哥？”

“就是那个混蛋！”

“剧团团长？”

“对。”

“我刚才见过他，人挺亲切的样子。”

“希望有朝一日你不会被打脸。”

他们穿过幽静的校园小路，志训突然放慢速度，回头看向他。

“说起来……你不应该叫我哥吗？”

朴佑镇蹙起眉故意夸张地上下打量对方，志训跟着他的视线定焦在自己身上，然后撇撇嘴。

“好吧，那就下一次。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无经验者×经验者
> 
> 但，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑啊  
> 更何况是我们学什么都很快的帕五金

 

 

 

一室户，带露台，看得到校园，只需步行 5 分钟。

志训像个房屋中介，一路上都在絮絮叨叨学校附近的公寓如何如何。

高中毕业后，朴佑镇很少单独去谁家里做客。志训的公寓属于中规中矩的男生房，乱的地方很乱，整洁的地方很整洁。他把洗衣篮放在门口，交代了几句便钻进洗手间。

朴佑镇脱下外套在玄关站了几分钟，顿时觉得陌生狭小空间里的紧张程度不亚于迎新会，有点后悔。

 

“ 帮我拿下床头柜上的隐形眼镜盒。 ”

男孩的声音从洗手间传来，朴佑镇在房间里绕了几圈才把东西找到。

一开门，就看见志训脱了长裙贴在镜子前拨弄眼皮，他右手指头粘着刚取出的美瞳，眼睛眨来眨去的隐隐泛红。

“ 这玩意儿快把我搞瞎了。 ”

“ 你应该 …… 应该点点眼药水。 ”

他把盒子放在水池边上，低头走出洗手间。

 

朴佑镇不知道自己为什么又紧张起来，明明穿得少，手心却开始冒汗。

屋子里飘着淡淡的洗涤剂清香，又混了点香水，好像是志训身上的味道。

他紧挨着洗衣篮坐在地板上蜷起手脚，不知该做什么，该看哪里。

 

洗手间门吱嘎一声打开，两条白花花的腿从眼前闪过，志训把女装随便丢到一边，拿起挂在椅背的运动裤套上。

谢天谢地。

“ 还有什么要洗的吗？ ” 

他用纸巾擦干脸上的水，眯起眼睛在餐桌上找了很久圆框眼镜。

朴佑镇想起背包里另一件悲惨命运的衬衣，立即掏出来放进筐里。

 

“ 你身上那件要洗吗？ ”

“ 啊？ ”

“ 里面那件没染上味道吗？ ”

志训一边把衣服塞进洗衣机，一边示意他穿的黑色背心，朴佑镇迟疑地掀起下摆闻了闻，好像 …… 好像是有一点点奇怪的味道。

 

“…… 可以借我件上衣吗？ ”

“ 嗯，你先脱给我。 ”

志训倒完洗衣液，伸手要他身上那件。

“ 嗯 …… 你不先帮我找吗？ ”

对方转过头面无表情地打量他。

“ 这背心 …… 穿没穿有差吗？ ”

“ ？？？ ”

“ 腋下口子开那么大，里面都看得清清楚楚。 ”

朴佑镇双手护在胸前，惊恐地盯着对方。

志训翻了个白眼，拳头敲击在启动键上。

“ 要不，把你放进去一起搅了？ ”

水流从管子里哗啦哗啦涌入机器。朴佑镇尴尬地放下手，意识到自己的反应有点过激，只好听话地脱掉背心。

 

早春的气温对夜晚并不友好，朴佑镇缩进沙发的毛绒玩偶堆里，相比之下显得突兀又搞笑。

志训捣腾完后续工作，去衣橱里翻干净的上衣，刚拉开抽屉忽然转过身睁大眼睛。

 

“ 你是朴佑镇。 ”

 

当事人正往胸口上摆兔子公仔，手一抖，先前罗列好的队形功亏一篑。

 

“ 承蒙厚爱，我以为你忘了我呢，朴志训。 ”

“ 呀！你怎么一开始不告诉我？！ ”

“ 所以先给我衣服好吗？就算是老校友，我也不太好意思光着膀子跟人叙旧。 ”

 

朴志训咯咯笑起来，递过去件粉色运动衫，朴佑镇经过一番心理斗争，选择顺从。

 

“ 你怎么会来我们学校？ ”

“ 你不是一直在做练习生吗？ ”

“ 我以为你毕业后再练练差不多就能 …… 就能 ……”

 

出道。

 

朴志训倏地闭紧嘴，挪开视线。

 

“ 嗯 …… 毕业后一年是我家人能接受的期限，如果不行，就要回来上学，也挺好的～ ”

 

黑发男孩低着头微微撅起嘴， “ 你们公司错过你是他们的损失！ ”

 

“ 哦、嗯 …… 谢谢。 ”  朴佑镇愣愣地点头，朴志训一拳打进怀里的抱枕，把他吓了一跳。

 

“ 那 … 那我还要叫你哥吗？ ”

 

“ 当然不用啦，笨蛋。 ”

 

 

共通的记忆其实很少。

两人同高中同年级但不同班。

真正的交集只有高三那年被莫名推做干事后，和朴志训在班委会定期见面。

真正交谈过一次也只有毕业式后学生会举办的聚餐上。

严格意义上讲，他们只能算点头之交。

 

 

“ 要边喝边聊吗？这种时候就是需要啤酒！ ” 

朴志训兴致异常高亢，态度与之前截然相反，朴佑镇甚至怀疑自己刚才是不是途中跟错人回错了家。

 

“ 有吃的吗？我晚饭没怎么吃，比较想吃东西。 ”

黑发男孩对着冰箱沉下脸，朴佑镇跟到旁边，目睹塞满啤酒且只有啤酒的冷藏柜，惊讶地张大嘴巴。

“ 你 …… 该不会因为酗酒才变这么暴躁的吧 ……”

朴志训用胳膊肘猛顶他胸口，拿出四听啤酒，合上冰箱门。

“ 都是剧团的存货，我家离学校近，经常被当仓库。冷冻柜里有上周野餐剩下的生牛肉，如果你会处理的话 …… 我这个月财政赤字，点不了外卖。 ”

“ 刚开学就赤字也挺厉害的 ……”  朴佑镇从冷冻柜里拿出牛肉检查状态。作为刚搬好宿舍的大学新生，他其实也没什么话语权。

“ 我可是要交房租的人！ ”

“ 好好，那我们自力更生，自给自足。 ”  说着，朴佑镇把锅子架上炉灶，撸袖子开工。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

朴志训像只兔子围在他身边跳来跳去。

 

“ 佑镇啊，你用刀的手法好厉害！ ”

……

“ 肉原来这么煎的吗？ ”

……

“ 哦哦，这个时候再放调料 ”

……

“ 好香～～ ”

……

朴佑镇永远赶不上对的时机作答，下一个疑问又紧接着出现。他索性保持沉默，发现对方一人独戏似乎也能乐在其中。

不愧是剧团的人。

 

 

朴志训执意要坐到阳台上去吃，房屋中介之魂再次附体，滔滔不绝地介绍附近环境有多好，但朴佑镇必须承认，阳台的确是个吃夜宵的好地方。

 

 

洗衣机进入甩干模式在屋子里轰隆隆作响，屋外宁静得只有繁星夜幕。

朴志训至少在吃饭的时候格外乖巧，一口一块肉，认认真真地在嘴里咀嚼。

阳台上摆了很多花花草草，存活死亡的个数几乎对半。朴佑镇捧着啤酒罐无所事事地一株一株数，数到墙角，意外看到花盆背后隐藏的烟灰盒。

 

“ 剧团的人很喜欢送盆栽，但我不太会搞这种东西，就随便它们自身自灭了。 ”

 

“ 你抽烟？ ”

 

朴志训顺着他手指的方向看去，然后摇摇头。

 

“ 前男友的，忘收拾了。 ”

他吃掉碗里剩下的肉，裹紧毯子打开一听啤酒。

 

朴佑镇被夜风吹得打颤，下意识想逃进里屋，但用脚趾想也知道这时候这么做多不合适。他滑开手机，看到李大辉给他留言说赶不上末班车住在智圣哥的店里，以为他已经到宿舍了，让他不用担心。

屏幕右上角时间显示零点十一分，朴佑镇抱着一丝丝期待，希望屋主念在夜宵的面子上，允许他在地板上睡一宿。

他琢磨好说词，抬头发现朴志训抱着双腿，脸枕在膝盖上专心致志地看他，双眸里星星点点的，反射着房间里的微光。

 

“ 怎么了？ ”

“ 刚才的话题很尴尬吗？你反应好怪。 ”

“ 什么？ ”

“ 我有男朋友的事。 ”

“ 哦。 ” 

朴佑镇抿紧嘴，灌进一口啤酒。

“ 我也是，所以没关系。 ”

 

这下轮到对方瞪圆眼睛，嘴巴张合了半天，又问道。

“ 所以传闻是真的？你和 …… 安炯燮是真的？ ”

“ 不是不是。 ”  朴佑镇连忙否认， “ 炯燮在外校有男朋友。我们只是普通朋友。你知道这种好友在高中还不好找。 ”

朴志训理解地点点头。

“ 倒是你，我记得高中你交往的都是女生。 ”

“ 高中跟我表白的只有女生，我一般不会拒绝。 ”

 

对话又陷入僵局，朴佑镇知道他应该在这里吐个槽或许能够转变一下气氛，但他真心觉得寒气渗进骨头里的冷，于是放弃忍耐，起身准备进屋。

“ 进去吧，外面好冷。 ”

朴志训刚干掉他的第三听啤酒，缩在板凳上，肉眼可见地在发抖。即使如此，他却固执地摇头。

“ 外面好，外面能清醒点 ……”

“ 志训？你抖得像洗衣机在甩干。 ”

朴志训发出干涩的笑声，因为喝酒的缘故，嗓音有些沙哑。朴佑镇拉开玻璃门，向他伸出手，男孩的目光在他的手与脸之间来回交替，终于妥协拉住他站了起来。他摇摇晃晃地扶着门抬高脚，像要跨过一个多高的门槛似的，朴佑镇觉得好笑，掺住他胳膊，装样子帮他迈过了那道无形的障碍。

 

朴佑镇刚把门关上，手腕处一股拉力拖拽他摔倒在床上，朴志训迷迷糊糊地拦腰搂住他，让他想起老家一岁的萨摩耶扑在身上无非也是这种感觉。

 

“ 你身上好热。 ”  朴志训往他怀里蹭。

 

“ 你喝醉了志训。 ”

“ 我知道我醉了，不用提醒，我有点晕但我头脑清醒的很。 ”

“ 嗯，你这个逻辑挺厉害的。 ”

 

朴志训嘿嘿笑着，为了取暖把冰凉的手伸进他衣服里面，害朴佑镇差点本能地把他踹下去。

他用毯子包住男孩，又把被子盖在身上，周围立刻全是朴志训的味道。

 

“ 所以你现在有男朋友吗？ ”

朴志训仰起头下巴磕在他胸口，半迷糊眼。

“ 我才刚从练习生转职大学生啊。 ”

“ 那就是单身？ ”

“ 你指望我 ……”

“ 单身？ ”

“…… 单身。 ”

 

朴志训的呼吸挠得他胸口发痒，长睫毛下隐藏的黑色瞳孔闪烁不定，他放低视线，落在他的嘴唇，朴佑镇感觉身上压着的重量突然消失，迅速将手掌挡在脸前。

 

“ 啧，我以前不知道你这么煞风景，朴佑镇。 ”

朴志训张大嘴狠咬朴佑镇的掌心。

“ 你喝醉真的很喜欢随便亲人。 ”

 

男孩嘟起嘴生气地趴回原先的位置（朴佑镇的胸口）。

“ 你这里至少比你的话诚实。 ”

 

他的手掌滑到朴佑镇的两腿间，摩擦运动裤上凸出的鼓起。

“ 你都已经跟我回家了。 ”

“ 我还记得你要打断我的下巴。 ”  朴佑镇闭上眼睛，深呼吸。

“ 我那时没认出来你嘛，早知道是你的话 ……” 

“ 你打算干什么？ ”

朴志训没有回答，慢慢解开他的腰带，拉低裤边。

 

他轻声叹气，伸手抚摸对方柔软的黑发，男孩眨眨眼，笑起来像一只温顺的宠物，目光盘绕在朴佑镇脸上，张开粉嫩的双唇，猛地含住面前的凸起。他倒抽一口冷气，欲望压制在布料里剧烈震动。朴志训又松开，咬住下唇美滋滋地欣赏他的反应。

兴奋和燥热瞬间在体内聚集，朴佑镇用手背挡在眼前，无法制止朴志训引诱的模样占满整个大脑，他的手指，眼睛，嘴唇，舌头，都在疯狂侵蚀朴佑镇的理性。

对方的手指滑到腰间，束缚被一点点剥离，空气缓缓灌入。他抬起腰，听见朴志训的夸奖，身下所剩无几的保护被彻底粉碎。

 

朴志训握住他半勃的分身，放在嘴边轻啄，舌尖沿头部形状滑动，张口含进一半。朴佑镇感觉全身血液向下端冲去，身体按耐不住欲望驱使，想直截了当闯进对方口中。

朴志训像感应到他的渴望，目不转睛地盯着他，慢慢地，慢慢地，向前吞入整个阴茎。

朴佑镇发出低沉的嘶吼，分身顶在喉咙深处，几乎要了他的命。朴志训没给他太多时间适应，便开始前后移动，嘴里流出呲溜呲溜的响声，让房间里的温度升高了几倍。

 

“ 志训 …… 啊 ……”

 

他专心体验朴志训温暖湿滑的口腔，余光里瞥见对方脱掉裤子，手伸进去也把弄起自己的分身。

他抓紧他的肩膀，示意对方停止。朴志训爬上来跨在他两侧，略微红肿的嘴唇轻轻贴合他的，嘴角抑制不住上扬。

“ 你好像很喜欢 ……”

朴佑镇堵住他的嘴，埋进脖颈里饥渴地到处吮吸。

 

“ 嗯 …… 佑镇 …… 啊 …… 你 …… 被男生口过吗 ……”

朴志训环住他，手指缠绕在对方的头发里，来回揉弄。

怀里的人摇头，忙碌着在显眼的地方种下吻痕。

“ 唔 …… 你现在 …… 现在有喜欢的人吗？ ”

朴佑镇突然收紧手臂，牙齿咬在他锁骨边缘。朴志训闷哼，身体不由自主地扭动。朴佑镇又回到他眼前，舌头在男孩的双唇上舔舐一圈，伸进嘴里激烈地与他纠缠，如同一只久未进食的野兽。

朴志训推开他，因为缺氧，呼吸声变得急促。

 

“ 你想跟我做吗？进到我里面 ……”

他贴在他的耳畔，声音沙哑，挑逗十足。

朴佑镇根本无法思考，他用力捏紧手里丰盈的臀部，听见对方藏进他颈间的呻吟声。

 

“ 嗯。 ”

 

朴志训冲他得意地笑了，爬到床边从抽屉里拿出润滑液和安全套，完全脱掉裤子，跨在他身上。

宽松的帽衫下摆遮住了男孩挺立的阴茎，若隐若现的根部反倒更让朴佑镇欲火焚身。

 

“ 你应该是第一次和男生？ ”

“ 我看上去像经验很多吗？ ”

“ 不知道，你们漂亮孩子那么多。 ”

“ 但我不是。 ”

 

朴志训偷乐，把润滑液挤在掌心温热，随后摸向下体。

朴佑镇吞咽口水，全神贯注地跟着他的一举一动，手握住自己的分身开始缓慢律动。

黑发男孩的喘息声逐渐加重，他闭上眼，咬紧下唇，手指看似艰难地在后庭进出。润滑液沿着他的大腿内侧向下流淌，他轻微地晃动身体，嘴里漏出几声呻吟。朴佑镇用空余的手把住他的大腿，上下摩挲，朴志训迎合着节奏摆动，一只手掀起上衣揉捏自己的胸部。朴佑镇前倾，咬住另一侧乳头，朴志训惶恐地睁开眼睛，叫出声。

 

“ 可以了 ……”

朴志训抽出手指，趴在他的肩头稍作休息。朴佑镇隔过他，撕开安全套给自己戴好，然后亲吻男孩的脸颊。朴志训颤巍巍地立起上身，摸索到背后正值兴奋的阴茎抵在小穴边缘，他小心翼翼地往下坐，抬起，再往下坐。直到朴佑镇完全没入一个狭窄的进口，通过长长的甬道最终抵达尽头，低鸣声此起彼伏。

“ 你好紧。 ”

裹住他的内壁又在小幅度收缩。

朴佑镇双手环住他的腰，啃食领口裸露在外的皮肤，等待对方适应。

很快，朴志训调整好姿势，再次起落身体，速度缓慢却进到了最深处。空气里渐渐形成一种节奏，朴佑镇帮助他用力，同时摆动胯部，在完美的时间点，与他碰撞。朴志训下意识地喊出他的名字，目光微醺，嘴巴半阖，在一次又一次交合中找到了沉迷的点。

朴佑镇加快速度，回荡在房间里的叫声，变得悦耳动听。

 

“ 趴下，我想从后面进。 ”

他亲吻对方的喉结，停下动作。朴志训点点头，温顺地从他身上下来，推开被子贴着床面，高高抬起屁股。

朴佑镇只觉得嗓子无比干涩。

无论是白皙诱人的臀部，还是对方垂涎的阴茎，床单上留下的前液，都令朴佑镇应接不暇。

他彻底脱掉裤子，拨开两片浑圆的臀瓣，把红肿的阴茎抵在入口。朴志训等不及，身体本能地向后推送，头部才刚浅浅地撑进小穴顿时被吸了进去似的。

“ 啊 …… 佑镇 …… 嗯佑镇 …… 啊啊啊 ……”

朴佑镇一口气插到了末端，刺激感瞬间遍布全身，朴志训的体内仿佛有种魔力将他牢牢控制。

 

他们身体的契合度很高，仿佛天生如此。

朴佑镇边抽动分身，边享受身下人愉悦的呻吟。朴志训双手交叉在头顶，背部线条变幻的轨迹，宛如一件工艺品。

他俯下身子紧贴男孩的后背，手指探索他的胸部，牙齿贪婪地啃咬颈后。

“ 佑镇 …… 佑 … 镇 ……”

他听见轻微的呜咽声闷在枕头里传出来，于是抱起他的上半身，扭过头温柔地吻他。

身体撞击与液体声交织，朴佑镇的手覆在朴志训自慰的手上帮他加快解脱。

 

“ 佑镇 …… 我快 …… 我要 ……”

“ 嗯啊 …… 我也 …… 志训 … 志训 ……”

 

意识挣脱束缚，抛至云端。 他们坍塌坠落，融入彼此的温度。

朴佑镇感觉到对方体内的震动，内壁间歇性收缩，帮他释放全部的压力。

朴志训的呼吸声很重。

他自己的心跳声很响。

 

朴佑镇自始至终没有松手，待一切归于平静，他拔出分身，处理掉充盈的安全套，仰躺到黑发男孩的身边。朴志训完全埋在枕头里，身体因激烈运动而上下起伏。

听到动静，他微微侧过脸。被汗水浸湿的刘海，杂乱地贴在额头上，他漆黑透亮的眼珠，就在几厘米远的地方，直勾勾地将他定在原处。

 

如果可以，朴佑镇愿意永远沉溺在这片宇宙。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

朴志训是他的桎梏。

无论是精神还是肉体。

 

嗯 ……

眼下，主要是肉体。

 

朴佑镇只想起床喝杯水，但手腕被别人牢牢抓在手里，几乎印出两道痕迹。

他动作轻巧地移到床边，尝试够了一下茶几上的马克杯，最终宣告失败。

 

临近正午的阳光已经照亮了整个房间，但朴志训似乎不受什么影响，枕在自己手上睡得很香。朴佑镇轻轻撩起对方挡在眼前的碎发，男孩皱皱眉，睁开眼睛。

 

“ 你又要跑了吗？ ”

“ 什么叫 ‘ 又 ’ ？ ”

“ 上次醒来的时候你就不见了 ……”

 

朴志训松开他，坐起来揉揉头发，盯着某处发呆，看样子在做起床的开机准备。

朴佑镇心存感激，穿好丢到四处的衣服，喝完水，又坐回床上。

 

“ 你指毕业那次聚会通宵？ ”

“ 还有哪次？ ”

“ 所以你记得你做过什么？ ”

“ 我当然记得，我再说一遍，我不会随便亲你。 ”

“ 可你当时还有女朋友吧。 ”

“ 早分了，你又有男朋友又有女朋友，我凭什么单着？ ”

朴志训突然抬高声音，愤愤地从被子夹缝里扯出帽衫。

“ 而且我从来不碰她们！ ”

“ 等等，我什么时候又多了个女朋友？ ”

“ 你和金度延被抓到校外约会的照片我电脑里还有！ ”

“ 度延不是我女朋友！我们只是同公司的练习生！我们 … 艹我不是要说这个 …”

“ 那你承认喜欢安炯燮喽？ ”

“ 没有！不是，你为什么存着我和度延的照片？等等等等 …… 你这样说得好像 ……”

朴志训的脑袋正好从帽衫领口套出来，脸气鼓鼓的，搭配一团散乱的头发，让朴佑镇忍不住帮他抚顺乱毛。

“…… 就好像暗恋我一样 ……”

男孩一把抓住他的手放进嘴里狠咬，朴佑镇嗷呜怪叫，疼得眼泪差点出来，但即便如此，他也没有听到否认。朴志训掀开被子往床边挪，正要站起来又被朴佑镇拽了回去。

“ 你真喜欢我？ ”

“ 不然呢？我表白闹着玩吗？ ”

“ 你当时躲在角落对着镜子聊了半小时，我以为你喝多了。 ”

“ 我在做心理建设！心理建设你懂吗！额！！！我以为没人看到 …… 竟然被你 …… 啊啊啊！！ ”

“ 而且我们又不熟，说过的话嗯 …… 超过十句吗？ …… 而且 …… 而且你可是全校女生的理想男友 …… 我以为 ……”

“ 打住！ ”  朴志训用手掌劈在他额头上， “ 解释到此为止，就当我年少无知被人洗脑，什么毕业后再也见不到最后一次机会吧啦吧啦的。这事结束！翻篇！ ”  他推开朴佑镇，去地板上捡裤子，嘴里仍在碎碎念， “ 去他妈的最后一次，下次再做这种事我名字倒过来写 ……”

“ 我 …… 我根本不敢想你会喜欢我？ ”  这是事实， “ 昨天我们在餐厅，好吧，餐厅太混乱了不算，我们穿了三条马路一个校园，又在你家待了那么久，你才认出我！ ”

“ 我说了我带美瞳眼睛都快瞎了！你要计较到什么时候？ ”

“ 那你答应跟我出去吃饭。 ”

“ 不去。 ”

“ 你有男朋友了？ ”

朴志训摇摇晃晃地刚套进一个裤腿，听到这话，抄起枕头就往朴佑镇头上砸。

“ 呀！你找死是吧？ ”

朴佑镇接过枕头，抓住朴志训摔到床上。男孩在他怀里挣扎，他从后面圈住对方的腰，头埋进他的后背。

“ 一定要大清早就吵架吗 ……”

“ 是你先开始的。 ”

朴志训想从床上坐起来，却被搂得更紧。

 

“ 对不起。 ”

朴佑镇的脸在衣服上来回蹭，声音低沉而温柔。

 

“ 先让我起来。 ”

“ 你不知道我花了多长时间才忘记你跟我表白的样子。 ”  怀里突然没了动静， “ 我只能拼命练习，拼命跳舞，才不去想你的事 ……”

 

“ 佑镇 …… 这件事我们等会再说，你先松手。 ”

“ 我喜欢你志训。 ”

 

他听到一声叹息，朴志训捏了捏他的手，仿佛是种安慰的信号。

“ 我知道了。但是佑镇 ……”  男孩犹豫地停下来， “ 可以 …… 可以让我把裤子穿好了再说吗？你知道这种裤子挂在膝盖上被表白的情况有多尴尬吗？ ”

朴佑镇噗嗤笑出声，怀里的人也笑得无法自控。

他把朴志训转过来，看到对方完全红透的脸颊，胸口咚咚作响。

 

“ 也可以脱了它我们接着说。 ”  朴佑镇坏笑道。

“ 我以为你要带我去吃饭呢？ ”  朴志训嘟起嘴佯装不满。

“ 吃，一会再去。饭要吃，话也要谈的。 ”

朴佑镇向前靠近，亲吻他翘起的嘴唇。

 

“ 把我们这两年落下的，忘掉的，不熟悉对方的全都补上。 ”

朴志训腼腆地笑了起来。

“ 我们好像是忘了什么。 ”

“ ？ ”

“ 洗衣机里还有你那几件弱小可怜又无助的上衣。 ”

“ 哦！ ”

 

 

 

—FIN—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从开始想写的3k又搞到1w  
> 也许下次可以直接开车？
> 
> FYI  
> 大一新生：  
> 朴佑镇（舞蹈）  
> 李大辉（音乐创作）  
> 裴珍映（钢琴）  
> Somi（戏剧表演）  
> 大二：  
> 朴志训（电影）  
> 确有情（舞蹈）  
> 姜美娜（戏剧表演）  
> 大三：  
> 姜丹尼尔（舞蹈，舞团负责人）  
> 金在奂（音乐创作）（呀。。删删减减貌似把踏踏删没了XD  
> 大四：  
> 黄旼炫（戏剧表演）  
> 邕圣祐（戏剧表演，剧团负责人）
> 
> 高三事故  
> 五金视角：喝醉的不太熟的学校人气同学逮着自己又亲又表白→校草的世界我不懂ㅠㅠ  
> 击昏视角：想借着酒劲+毕业最后一次的借口向暗恋对象表白→结果酒劲有点过kkk  
> 差点BE是不是  
> 不过情人节就是要开开心心！


End file.
